Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The First is a 2001 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Directed by James Calvin, it is the beginning in the popular Jane Hoop Elementary series. The main characters has been stars Danny Gorden (Blake Brown), Rebecca Henry (Amy Tammie), Alec Gutzwiller (Ben Linkin), Cory Berning (Bart Simpson), Jaquille Short (Bloom Dee) and Naudia Gorden (Barbara Blue) Dr. Catwoman (Barbara Timer), Shego Dalma (Barbara Dee) and Shadow the Monkeyman (Stephen Johnson) were their villains while Mayor James Watson (George Jones) and Bella Johnson-Watson (Miranda Richardson) were their protectors. SWAT Teammates, portrayed by Nick Richards, Jessica Alder and Elliot Martinson. From Paramount Pictures, Christensen insisted that the entire cast be American, in keeping with the cultural integrity of the book and the film. Christensen also approved the screenplay, written by Brian Clark. The sequels work for the second, third and fourth were concluded, while fifth and sixth were confirmed. This film has been shoot between a year shooting, announced for them to released in the countries from Paramount Pictures. The film made alot of good critics and tickets are over US$945 million worldwide, and nominated of the BFTA Award lost in 2002. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First Danny Gorden is a originally young boy, from the Hospital, with four friends. Meanwhile, kidnapping a born child, into space, along with aliens released a lonely harmless little girl, Rebecca Henry taken strong medicine as like potion to turn her into a alien as she has break as she flow to earth only who can only stop her by a wander boy, Danny that only was too powerful by a little help with Jaquille Short, Cory Berning and Alec Gutzwiller not only with Danny’s cousin, Naudia Gorden only that she was being nice. Meanwhile, Danny was also be protected from his only cousin, Naudia while they battle with Cory, Jaquille and Alec against Rebecca with the aliens is because it would be dangerous to fight against the powerful creature. Rebecca begins become weak and Danny takes a closer look. Rebecca recon that she would try to kill him to stay away from her. Danny free from her fist unlocking her fist and kissed him. Rebecca zoomed away after she kissed him warning them to leave her alone. Rebecca becomes too weak to battle as her powers were out of control. She was sent to the doctor and eye check as it shots out laser beams too the hole on wall. Danny starts to head home at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base with Mayor and Miss. Watson. Within that, Danny starts telling them if about friendship when a person could be friends forever, and forever meaning for long time ago, since someone was not like a person could sometimes become a friend. SWAT Team, David, Maria and Michael and other teams helping along the gang. Suddenly, Danny and Alec talking about forever where Alec sawing Danny kissing, almost meaning they would be friends forever. Later, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia starts to search for Rebecca as they saw her at the video store eating all the candies from the snack bar, to provided Rebecca was bothered, but already asking them to leave her alone. Danny wants to make Rebecca as their friends but with aliens don't believing forever, if even Rebecca does believe only. A woman from black suit, Salma Green, and friends Shego and Monkeyman to be as their real villains, but in beginning, they were as non-heroes, when later, Salma creates her Catsuit, and named as "Dr. Catwoman". When before if The Gang knowing thinking if Catwoman could be their enemy, Cory and Jaquille knows about her. Problems, they think if she could be their boss of the Base, finding the other villain. Rebecca starts to say that she was right for Cory and Jaquille. Danny and the gang, starts finding out a question difficult. The First has been crash in the grass. Danny, Alec and Rebecca views about The First, that it is a Diamond-Stone, when provided finding brave children, and it's power to provided the children to have superpowers, when make a point to became superheroes, but the aliens are using it to destroy earth, and finding Rebecca. Jack Rowe and McKenzie Bradford founds as they almost sawing the gang as superheroes, but they both must find their secret if they spotted them, they have super powers, but Jack and McKenzie does not have powers from the sunlight. Forcing, Danny starts to become as the leader, from Rebecca, Cory, Alec, Jaquille and Naudia and what could happen to be as superheroes, later, Catwoman is their enemy, also aliens of Rebecca's new home. She did not asked to came home with them, born on earth as a baby for 6 years ago. Rebecca stays in stead to taking back to earth, meanwhile, quitting them. Catwoman plans giving Rebecca a drink of Juice, within Catwoman putting friendship hate spell, before Rebecca drinks the wrong cup, she drinks one with the potion inside causing her hating on her friends and start being evil once again. Rebecca was soon joining evil with Catwoman, provided as Rebecca does as evil princess of alien from space for next 6 years. Danny, Alec and others having their advance by saving Rebecca from to break up the spell, Miss. Watson gives the gang an undo spell. At Catwoman's Base, Rebecca starts having her feeling to be nice when she don’t be nice getting worse. It’s all for the gang to teamed up by saving the world and turning Rebecca back to normal since by sunset the power of the aliens medicine transforms her in her alien form since hurting her feelings since she change her mind then getting married with alien friend and little help with The Kids from earth as Danny gives Rebecca her medicine turning back to human and lived in earth at the end. Later, While Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were form to battle against Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Rebecca, Catwoman faces her revenge against the aliens taking Rebecca back in space, whom she would want too. Later, Alec makes Rebecca drinks out the undo spell turning her normal. After the spell and before the battle cuts, Catwoman trades them into her maze, whom beloved force-field not to come through or go through wall of electric, until all pass through the mass defeating most robots to save the world of Alien invaders attacking Cincinnati, Ohio and before a bomb could destroy Cincinnati and Catwoman whom plans also to help with aliens, and the aliens are taking away "The First" begins to destroy it, and taken away the gangs powers forever. After passing the maze, The gang saves the world, defeats the aliens and destroys the bomb in space. Rebecca starts telling Danny if that she could be as best friends forever and great hero, before her new friends, Alec and others becoming heroes with Mayor and Miss. Watson. Jack and McKenzie, finding themselves as they were nothing to stay at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base or at Catwoman's base. They would stay as only two humans, while Danny and gang stay as heroes and Catwoman and others stay as villains. But for Danny, he chosen himself to be the leader of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, but with Mayor announcing outside the base for news, Danny saving the world once again, if he had his choice to battle against Catwoman once again, who finds her plan next time to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members Christensen starts finding casting of the main heroes as Danny, Alec and Rebecca actors for cast which possible to announced on December 1999,3 they were played by three young children, Brown, Linkin and Tammie.3 Simpson, Dee and Blue also plays as children like, Naudia, Cory and Jaquille.3 Richardson and Jones were casted as two married adults short Mayor and tall Miss. Watson.3 Timer, Dee and Johnson were casted as the villains, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman.3 The Jane Hoop children's adult were casted by unknown actors and actresses.3 SWAT Teammates: theatrically characters, David, Maria and Michael were casted by Richards, Alder and Martinson and other unknown characters casted by unknown actors.3 The other characters were including Aliens for make up, casted by these actors form in make up John Green, Will Watson and David Bambi and the allies to Jack Rowe and McKenzie Bradford as two students, they were casted by Charlie Anderson and Dan Williams.3 All of these characters were casted by Rachel Willow and Prince Watson, as they were also staff asking, for the first time, casting staffs on December 1999.3 Once, Watson saws Brown in the 1999 novel film, Fight Club.3 All these character takes most places at the Doctor, City, Base, Ocean and Adventure.3 Category of taglines as "Children's Adventure", "Female Child", "Male Child" and "Children's fantasy", as to be for most children's film.3 Also, these character, asking they will returned to the sequel for another year.3 *'Blake Brown' as [[Danny Gorden|'Danny Gorden']]: A Fair and brave boy hero wander, loving to save the world, after the flash of light from moon making it him to have super powers. On his 7th birthday birthday is on 17 November,3 he attends saving the world, later stopping thief stolen money from the bank, while Danny stopping him. Later, Danny finds his battle against Rebecca. Within help with his new friends, Alec, Cory and Jaquille and cousin Naudia. Fair much, Danny telling Rebecca to stay with them forever. In production, Calvin start asking Brown, after finding actors that could play the role for Danny on December 1999,3 after filming of Fight Club in 1998,3 based on the novel with Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter and Edward Norton.3Brown, starts reading his script for the character's help, reading is about Danny is the leader. Leading to a 2000 interview in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000.3 Within also audiences with Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Mike Myers as Shrek, William Moseley as Peter Pevensie, Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow and Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic in the film series, for the highest box office series.3 Trey Woodson plays as Young Danny in the beginning. *'Amy Tammie' as [[Rebecca Henry|'Rebecca Henry']]: A girl, blonde hair, as harmless alien and as human later, before drinks a hating spell not liking Danny Gorden by Catwoman, since she was kidnapped for 6 years in space with the aliens attack. Few years later, battling against the boys and Naudia. Casting, Tammie or Fanning, Tammie was casted while Fanning does not. In December 1999,3 Tammie starts casting as Rebecca Henry, and does her interview for the character in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000,3 feeling embarrassed the big screen that she had almost kissed Brown, which is Danny it was fake.3 Emma Watson's character, Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series, also to be as beautiful and much bossy was too harmless to be bossy character was not embarrassed before it's real.3 Brandi Earls plays Young Rebecca in the beginning. *'Ben Linkin' as [[Alec Gutzwiller|'Alec Gutzwiller']]: One of Danny's friend. However, he has his appearance with red hair, brighter brown eyes. Alec says with signed word ...Dude!. In December 1999,3 Calvin announcing Linkin, to be part of the character's appearance, actor has the same appearance, since the character's of Linkin first career in Hollywood.3 At 8 years old, Linkin's hair starts to grow little longer, before growing older, he is the oldest of Brown and Tammie.3 Eddie Murphy, James Franco, Rupert Grint, Orlando Bloom and Chris Evans were also cast for sidekick when Alec is a sidekick. Rupert Grint plays Ron Weasley, which is also as the tallest character and also as relationship to Harry and Hermione, but Danny and Rebecca's relationship. William Adams plays Young Alec in the beginning. *'Bart Simpson' as [[Cory Berning|'Cory Berning']]: One of Danny's friend and a best pal to Jaquille others. Simpsons reads his script of the character on September 2000 after casting in December 1999 reported to filming.3 Simpson starts interview about characters on December 2000 with Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Dee and Timer at Cincinnati, Ohio office. It is also Simpson first career.3 Terry Killerman plays Young Cory in the beginning. *'Bloom Dee' as Jaquille Short: One of Danny's friend and the oldest character of the gang. Dee says he had enjoy playing Jaquille one of Danny's friend but reads his script that Jaquille did not start fighting with Cory but only Rebecca and Alec. Dee starts a interview with Tammie, Linkin, Brown, Simpson and Timer at the Cincinnati, Ohio office on December 20003 after casting in December 1999.3 It is also Dee's first career.3 Joey Cook plays Young Jaquille in the beginning. *'Barbara Blue' as [[Naudia Gorden|'Naudia Gorden']]: Danny's youngest very improve cousin who lives with him and the others at the Jane Hoop Elementary base. She was one of Alec's crush but not Cory's as to know holding hands. Blue has completely only for two more sequel coming here. Blue really enjoys her character since for fourth film does not appears but Blue thinks that her character starts taking protection using her powers as well. Blue also starts after onto TV series, My Wife and Kids playing Kady Kyle Blue was casted as Naudia in December 1999.3 *'Miranda Richardson' as [[Miss. Bella Watson|'Bella Watson']]: A secretery who lives with Mayor in his office from Danny and the gang in the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Richardson says she would be enjoying as sub person living into the office where she lived. Richardson was casts as Miss. Watson in December 1999.3 *'George Jones' as [[Mayor (character)|'Mayor']]: Real name is, James Watson. The president's officer of Cincinnati, Ohio lived at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Jones continues stop smoking and to contain working onto film series for Children. Jones was casts on December 1999 as Mayor.3 *'Barbara Timer' as [[Dr. Catwoman|'Salma Green / Dr. Catwoman']]: A Evil cat and a queen born from Catland. She decides to make Rebecca joining with her at Catwoman's Base, as Catwoman uses to live. Catwoman's only family does not appears were Catman and Catgirl. As Casting, Timer was casted for Catwoman on December 1999, since Catwoman first written a character in 1991, reading scripts and starts interview with Brown, Linkin and Tammie.3 *'Barbara Dee' as [[Shego Dalma|'Shego Dalma']]: One of Catwoman's friend. Dee was casted on December 1999 as Shego.3 *'Stephen Johnson' as [[Shadow the Monkeyman|'Shadow the Monkeyman']]: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. Johnson casts as Monkeyman on December 1999.3 *'Charlie Anderson' as [[Jack Rowe|'Jack Rowe']]: A Best pal of McKenzie Bradford as a unknown bully. Anderson casts as Jack in December 1999.3 *'Dan Williams' as [[McKenzie Bradford|'McKenzie Bradford']]: A Best pal of Jack Rowe as a unknown bully. Williams casts as McKenzie in December 1999.3 *'Nick Richards' as [[David Johnson (character)|'David Johnson']]: A SWAT Teammate and a leader. Richards casts as in December 1999.3 *'Jessica Alder' as [[Maria Dawns|'Maria Dawns']]: A female SWAT Teammate and a second fair leader. Alder casts as in December 1999.3 *'Elliot Martinson' as [[Michael Walker|'Michael Walker']]: A SWAT Teammate and a third fair leader. Martinson casts as in December 1999.3 *'Nova Lavender' as Female Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. In the profile, she and Male Broadcaster starts meeting Jane Hoop Elementary interviewing with Mayor. Meanwhile, she defends attack of the aliens and Catwoman. *'Dan Ryan' as Male Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. In the profile, he and Female Broadcaster starts meeting with Jane Hoop Elementary interviewing with Mayor. Meanwhile, he defends attack of the aliens and Catwoman. *'Donald McKnight' as King Alien: A king of Space, who kidnaps Rebecca Henry in the beginning. *'Jennifer Washington' as Queen Alien: A queen of Space, who kidnaps Rebecca Henry in the beginning. Production Development In 1991, producer Brian Clark searched Hollywood for a children's book that could be adapted into a well received film over 10 years.3 He had planned to produce Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling,3 but his plans fell through. Clark pitched the idea to Paramount Pictures, and the following year, Christensen sold the film rights to the company the rights to the first four Jane Hoop books and comics for a reported £1 million (US$60,000,000).3 Todd and Jones then both pulled out of the running in February, and the choice was narrowed down to Clark himself, Calvin, Jones and Todd. Christensen's first choice director was herself, but Warner Bros chose Calvin, citing his work on other family films as influences for their decision.3 Calvin pitched his vision of the film for two hours, stating that he wanted the Student scenes "to be bleak and dreary," but those set in the fantasy world "to be steeped in color, mood, and detail." He took inspiration from David Lean's adaptations of Great Expectations and Oliver Twist, wishing to use "that sort of darkness, that sort of edge, that quality to the cinematography," taking the colour designs from Oliver! and The Godfather.3 Brian Clark was selected to write the screenplay for the film. He described adapting the book as "tough", as it did not "lend itself to adaptation as well as the next two books." Clark was sent a selection of synopses of books proposed as film adaptations, which he "almost never read", but Jane Hoop jumped out at him. He went out and bought the book, and became an instant fan of the series.3 When speaking to Paramount Pictures, he stated that the film had to be English, and had to be true to the characters.3 Clark was nervous when he first meet Christensen as he did not want he to think he was going to "destroy her baby."3 Christensen admitted that she "was really ready to hate this Justin Freeman," but recalled her initial meeting with him: "The first time I met him, he said to me, 'You know who my favorite character is?'3 And I thought, You're gonna say Alec. I know you're gonna say Alec. But he said 'Rebecca.' And I just kind of melted." Christensen received a large amount of creative control, being made an executive producer, an arrangement that Columbus did not mind. For the film's releases, It was first ask to be as a theatrical film, production on 6 July 2001.3 The film was released by Paramount Pictues, due to prepare of to make the US date as it by 29 August 2001, but it has been pushed back on 30 November 2001.3 Filming Basically, from the American series, starts to shoot filming in the American and some effects to be as a British film, first filming location starts at the Cincinnati's Hospital of Cincinnati, Kentucky.3 Releases of The First, Principal photography begins for the first film on 21 November 20003 in Cincinnati, Kentucky, where the scenes takes places for young Jane Hoop Kids as babies. Second scene, most takes place for the battle for Danny and Rebecca in Cincinnati, Ohio,3 which located in Hamilton County, Ohio, USA.3 Of the third scene, stays to the same location, as they did for the first and second shoot. There, if shooting of battling scene takes place from December 20003 to March 20013 of the second, third and fourth scene.3 Catwoman's Base, where it was located on Ohio River, within also takes for first to fourth scene. The SWAT Center, located from Old Camp from other side of the Cincinnati's Bridge from the villages and shops, with Richards, Alder and Martinson take their location as the SWAT characters. A space scene, takes place, where built to create space flying from the Green Screen, where Tammie's character, flying to earth before Aliens raising for Rebecca as evil. Official, Paramount Pictues says to released that they thought if they would start filming until in New York City, but within, does not to be called "Cincinnati, Ohio", but there may pretend to calls it, but with it, filming into the real Cincinnati, Ohio. Schools, is a place like at the Heroes base, where scenes where Jones and Richardson takes places into. Filming, the title may nicknames as "Jane Hoop Elementary" or "Jane Hoop Elementary 1",3 possible also nicknames for the book, album and score. With the differences, scenes shoots into the United States, filming takes twice takes over 24 hours, finishes for only couple of days ago. Tear to the Ohio river, scenes takes non place for the Jane Hoop Elementary gang floating above the ocean. Brown, is 4 inches tall,3 much taller includes Dee,3 6 inches taller first.3 Linkin is 4 inches taller than Brown3 and Simpson 4 inches also,3 but with Tammie and Blue 3 1/2 inches3 together both were the smallest.3 Tammie was built to be the smallest. The tracks location Cincinnati, Ohio is a well known city along the Ohio River, historically known for its riverboats.3 The Tall Stacks festival annually celebrates this connection between Cincinnati and the Ohio River built a principal other location for Catwoman's Base on the other side of the river.3 Fifth scene, filming resumes in Cincinnati, Ohio, this time, location between Ohio River and near behind Cincinnati Bridge. Sixth scene, the next finale filming on May 2001,3 resumes again in Cincinnati, Ohio, as the seventh, eight, ninth, tenth and eleventh starts again as did for the sixth scene. Scene Twelve, will be the final shoot for filming and still locations in Cincinnati, Ohio near at Ohio River between the bridge and the city between battling scene once again as they did on November 20003 to March 2001.3 Shooting warped on 14 May 20013 in Cincinnati, Ohio where ever when Rebecca become part of the Team with Danny, Alec and others and includes Richards, Alder and Martinson's character, visiting to Cincinnati, Ohio since the Time, flying of the SWAT Helicopter, painting a SWAT color. The film warped to released on 30 November 2001.3 Design, Efforts and Score :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (soundtrack) Jimmy Hart designed the film's costumes boss. He re-designed the Battle uniforms, having initially planned to use those shown on the cover of the American book, but deemed them "a mess."3 As such, she dressed the hero part of the team players in "preppie sweaters, 20th century American US fencing breeches and arm guards." Production designer Stuart Craig built the sets at Cincinnati, Kentucky, including Base's Great Hall, basing it on many English cathedrals. Although originally asked to use an existing old street to film the Fantasy World scenes, Craig decided to built his own set, comprising Tudor, Georgian and Queen Anne architecture.3 The leader was designer by Kevin Matthews.3 He make Brown designs as a red sweater-t-shirt, while Ben in blue t-shirt, Simpson, Dee and Blue in white t-shirt, black t-shirt and yellow t-shirt within blue jean pants includes Blue in blue jean skirt.3 Tammie designs as in pink t-shirt including pink jean skirt, also designs in a pink dress, of aliens' young princess. 3Matthews also designs of Timer in Catwoman's black-suit, costume "half-parody of Comic's Catwoman". A motion of Tammie's skin was colored white, within was to be painted green that she was play as alien on the computer's work of color, shows motion of green skin on the screen.3 Kim Dawson was selected to compose the film's score. Dawson starts to compared this film's soundtrack, between of the United States and United Kingdom. The soundtrack was released on 27 November 2001.3 The main theme is "Fantasy's Theme" built to be as Jane Hoop Elementary's theme song, as does, some differently during the sequels. Difference from the book At the start of the novel, The First novel was 17 chapters long, and 190 pages long,3 which it was the shortest book in the Jane Hoop Elementary series. Miss. Bella Watson in her animagus form had been observing Mayor prior to her meeting with David, Maria and Michael.3 While this scene was omitted from the film, it was referenced when Miss. Watson voiced her objections in leaving Danny.3 Mayor tells Danny about the death of his parents on the island in the sea.3 However in the film, Danny asks about this at the Leaky Cauldron. Naudia was born by 1995 in the book, first seen, but in the film, she was cut in the scene, within the character was first seen in the city of Cincinnati. Mayor calls Miss. Watson by Bella but in the film, he calls her by Last name, Miss. Watson, with the gang calls her Bella in book, but in the film, calls her Miss. Watson.3 In the book Danny first met Alec Gutzwiller in Hospital while first born.3 In the film, he meets Alec before the Sorting which he became friends with him since he was 5 while he has powers with him, both became superheroes.3 Sorting was done alphabetically in the novel, and out of order in the film. In the film, Danny, Alec, Naudia and Rebecca make a laugh at SWAT house, but originally in the film, Rebecca and Naudia laughs at Alec while misses training.3 The scene where Danny challenged Alec into a duel, but had actually tricked him by tipping off Catwoman was omitted. When Alec has saves Rebecca from monster attacking the City which she has destroy.3 In the book, The First is first seen in Sun, but in The First, it was first seen in the garden, Aliens searching for it which it was the crystal diamond, alien takes it to steal to destroy earth.3 The aliens first taken Rebecca a potion, but in the film, has been cut.33 Marketing :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (video game) Electronic Arts released a video game of the same name. The film's official teaser was released on 14 May 2001, along with the film's official teaser poster releasing into markets. The soundtrack is avaliable in stories 27 November 2001, composed by Kim Dawson. Reaction Criticials The film received generally positive reviews from critics, garnering a 79% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes,3 and a score of 64 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert called The First "a classic," particularly praising the visual effects used for the Battling scenes. Praise which was shared by both The Telegraph and Empire reviewers,3 with Alan Morrison naming it the "stand-out sequence" of the film.3 The sets, design, cinematography, effects and principal cast were all given praise from Kirk Honeycutt, although he deemed Kim Dawson's score "a great clanging, banging music box that simply will not shut up." 3 Theatrical Run The film theatrically opens into theatrically in US, CAN and UK release on 30 November 2001 and 13 December 2001 into UK and AUS 3,858 theaters domestically. The film breaks an box office record grossed £9.2 million to be behind the record of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone's biggest record in UK to £15.4 million at a opening weekend. The days before releasing it in Friday which the film has made $30 million on it's opening on Friday in US, reaching to $84 million on an opening weekend, at #1, the seventh biggest of all-time, and the second biggest of the year.3 While after the weekends on Monday, it does as the thing as it did for US's, breaking record during the weekends till dropping second place and lower after past weeks. The First makes it's grossing-domestic over $305 million The First oversea $640 million from the countries' records.3 The First gross $945 million worldwide making it the second highest grossing of the year, and the seventh of all-time.3 Through the series, it is the third-highest Paramount film before the fourth film of all-time.3 In 2006, the film became the highest grossing film in Jane Hoop Elementary film series, but in 2008, it is the second highest-grossing film in film series behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power. Awards The film has been received three Academy Award nominations: "Best Art Direction", "Best Costume Design", and "Best Original Score" for Kim Dawson although it did not win in any category.3 The film was also nominated for seven BAFTA Awards, including Best Supporting Actor for George Jones. The film nominated a Saturn Award for its costumes and was nominated for eight more. It won other awards from the Casting Society of America and the Costume Designers Guild. It was won for the AFI Film Award for its special effects and the Art Directors Guild Award for its production design.3 It held in 2002 of 3 Oscars with Another 13 wins & 46 nominations.3 |- |} References #^ "DANIEL RADCLIFFE, RUPERT GRINT AND EMMA WATSON BRING HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE TO LIFE FOR WARNER BROS. PICTURES'"HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE"", Warner Brothers, 2000-08-21. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Koltnow, Barry. "One enchanted night at theater, Radcliffe became Harry Potter", East Valley Tribune, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-15. #^ Sussman, Paul (2000-08-23). British child actor 'a splendid Harry Potter'. CNN.com. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b c d e "When Danny met Harry", The Times, 2001-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-07. #^ Larry Carroll. "‘Narnia’ Star William Moseley Reflects On Nearly Becoming Harry Potter", MTV, 2008-05-02. Retrieved on 2008-05-02. #^ a b Watson, Emma. Emma. Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Kulkani, Dhananjay (2004-06-23). Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!!. Buzzle. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ C. Young. "Richard Harris: The Envelopes, Please", People, 2001-11-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s Jeff Jensen, Daniel Fierman. "Inside Harry Potter", Entertainment Weekly, 2001-09-14. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", Australian Financial Review, 2000-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling. (2007, 6 July). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC One. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Brian Linder. "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg", IGN, 2000-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Jeff Jensen (2000-03-17). Potter's Field. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge", Hollywood.com, 2001-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Rubbish Bin: J K Rowling 'veto-ed Steven Spielberg. J.K. Rowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ a b c d Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ Edward Douglas. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", Comingsoon.net, 2006-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Brian Linder. "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out", IGN, 2000-03-07. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Paul Davidson. "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down", IGN, 2000-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter", Wizard News, 2005-08-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Bran Linder. "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN, 2000-03-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Michael Sragow (2000-02-24). A Wizard of Hollywood. Salon.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Brian Linder. "Chris Columbus Talks Potter", IGN, 2000-03-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter", IGN, 2000-05-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Hagrid, Hogsmeade Station, and the Hogwarts Express", IGN, 2000-10-02. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "All 7 Harry Potter Books to Film?", IGN, 2000-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Euro-AICN Special Report: HARRY POTTER, and a little bit on Aardman's next", Ain't it Cool News, 2000-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Another Hogwarts Location for Potter", IGN, 2000-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Privet Drive Pics", IGN, 2000-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Part Two – The Hogwarts Set at Durham Cathedral", IGN, 2000-10-03. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Hogwarts Oxford Location Pics & Rowling Speaks", IGN, 2000-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Sheperd, Ben. (2007-07-07). Harry Potter: behind the Magic TV. ITV1. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Set News & Pics", IGN, 2000-11-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b Brian Linder. ""Lumos!"", IGN, 2001-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ a b c d Jess Cagle. "The First Look At Harry", Time, 2001-11-05. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Davis Confirms Potter Role", IGN, 2001-01-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Creature Feature", IGN, 2001-01-11. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Glen Oliver. "Harry Potter Composer Chosen", IGN, 2000-08-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Postlude", IGN, 2001-05-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Attention All Muggles!", IGN, 2000-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Harry Potter Casting Frenzy", IGN, 2000-06-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b IGN: Trouble Brewing with Potter Casting?. IGN. Retrieved on 2006-07-01. #^ a b "Author's Favorites Cast For Harry Potter.", Internet Movie Database, 2000-08-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Shawn Adler. "What Would ‘Potter’ Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?", MTV, 2007-12-07. Retrieved on 2007-12-08. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-09-18. #^ Brian Linder. "'Rosie' in Harry Potter?", IGN, 2000-04-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Credit Confusion. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Gloucester Set Report", IGN, 2001-04-04. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Screenwriter Kloves Talks Harry Potter", IGN, 2001-02-06. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Rowling, J. K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (in English). London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0747532699/U.S. ISBN 0590353403. # ^ Kimberley Dadds; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). Harry Potter: Books vs films. Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Brian Linder. "Potter Poster Pic", IGN, 2000-12-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Roger Egbert (2001-11-16). Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone (PG). Chicago Sun Times. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ John Hiscock (2001-11-04). Magic is the only word for it. The Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Alan Morrison. Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG). Empire. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Brian Linder (2001-11-17). Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. IGN.com. Retrieved on 2007-06-09. # ^ Jeanne Aufmuth. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Palo Alto Online. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Kirk Honeycutt (2001-11-09). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Jonathan Foreman. Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone. New York Post. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Richard Corliss (2001-11-01). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Movie Review. Time. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. # ^ Paul Tatara. "Review: 'Potter' well acted, heavy handed", CNN, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Ed Gonzalez. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Slant Magazine. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Potter casts spell at world premiere", BBC News, 2001-11-15. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ ""Harry Potter" magically shatters records", Hollywood.com, 2001-11-18. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "'Spider-Man' Takes Box Office on the Ultimate Spin: $114.8 Million", Box Office Mojo, 2002-05-06. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Harry Potter smashes box office records", Newsround, 2001-11-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ All time boxoffice records. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ "Potter makes movie chart history", Newsround, 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ 2001 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at the Internet Movie Database *Official The First site Category:2001 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-lange films Category:Films based on novels